Deception
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: The Backdraft group is full of deception...it reaches out to ensnare many people. R+R!


(Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' but my own ass, Warshark X, and Blade)  
  
  
It was night, that much he could tell. He was lying face up on the sand in the   
  
desert below the Aroch Mountains. His name was Blade, he was 11 years old...and that   
  
was all he could remember. His mind was just a blank beyond that fact. "Welcome back   
  
to the land of the living, Blade." A calm, female voice said from behind Blade. Blade   
  
rose to his knees, dressed in jeans and a dusty beige t-shirt. He turned and saw a woman   
  
in a light blue suit with long, dark blue hair standing next to a kid around Blade's age   
  
with black hair, he wore a beige jumpsuit. "How...how do you know my name, Sara?"   
  
Blade shocked himself as he said this, for somehow he knew this woman's name.   
  
"So...you remember after the explosion?" Sara said. "Not much." Blade admitted. "I   
  
wouldn't expect you to, with an explosion of that magnitude. We thought you were dead,   
  
we would have come much sooner, but that idiot Dr. Leyon wouldn't let us. "How...how   
  
did I end up here?" Blade asked. "It was the Blitz team. You were fighting against them   
  
in an Iron Kong, fighting to kill Bit Cloud for what he did to my Vega." Sara said,   
  
indicating the boy at her side. Blade could see a large scar on Vega's face, and frowned.   
  
"That evil man, Bit Cloud, destroyed your Iron Kong with his Liger Zero Panzer. He shot   
  
your Zoid up again and again, until there was almost nothing left." Sara said. Blade   
  
realized what she meant, that he had almost been killed. "What must I do?" Blade said.   
  
"Nothing for the moment, the Whale King should be here soon. Until then, please get in   
  
the ambulance so the technicians can examine you." She said, indicating an ambulance   
  
with Backdraft markings several feet away. Blade limped over to the ambulance and sat   
  
inside while the Backdraft technicians examined him.  
  
Sara and Vega stood there quietly, until Vega said, "Should we tell him the truth?   
  
That it was US who blew up his Iron Kong and that he was working with the Blitz Team   
  
to stop US? I mean, I feel kind of guilty lying to him like this." Sara stroked her chin a   
  
couple times before replying, "Now that THAT is out of your system, Vega, call in the   
  
Whale King." Sara ordered harshly before walking away. Vega sighed, the only reason he   
  
was with the Backdraft in the first place was because of a crime he'd committed and   
  
hadn't wanted to go to jail. The Backdraft group had erased his criminal file; in return he   
  
had to pilot for them the rest of his life. It stunk, it really did. Of course, he'd never   
  
openly admit THAT. He sighed, and then he pulled out a complicated looking computer   
  
device and hit the appropriate buttons to summon the Whale King to their location.   
  
Twenty minutes later, a crimson colored Whale King transport landed 100 meters away.   
  
The ambulance was the first on, then the tow-truck dragging the remains of Blade's Iron   
  
Kong, then the jeep carrying Vega and Sara. Almost immediately after everyone was   
  
aboard, the Whale King took off into the air, setting course for the Backdraft HQ.  
  
Blade awoke from the sedative he had been given by the ambulance technicians,   
  
stretching his sore muscles. He was in a soft bed, AND in clean clothes. "So, you're   
  
awake." Sara said. She sat in a cushioned armchair next to his bed. "Before you can be   
  
put back in the field, you must heal." Sara said. "How can I beat Bit Cloud without my   
  
Iron Kong?" Blade asked. "How would you feel about piloting a Warshark?" Sara said,   
  
putting a hand on his knee. "I'm listening." Blade said. "We recently completed a new   
  
type of Warshark, we call it the Warshark X. It is an Ultimate X. We upgraded the armor   
  
and weaponry, but it was only recently we discovered its Organoid system." Sara   
  
explained. "Will I have backup?" Blade said. "Vega and the Fuma team. You shouldn't   
  
need any more backup than THAT, except maybe a Whale King." Sara replied. "So, I get   
the support of the Berserk Fuhrer and four other Warsharks?" Blade asked, and Sara   
  
nodded. "Show me." Blade said, rising shakily to his feet. Sara put her hand under his   
  
elbow and led him out of the room and down the corridor.  
  
Several turns later, they were on a catwalk overlooking the HUGE Zoid bay. Iron   
  
Kong's, Dark Horns, every type of Zoid imaginable was in there, all lined up in neat   
  
rows. Blade stared at all the different Zoids before Sara led him across the catwalk and   
  
through another door. It was a smaller bay, but there were still Zoids. Four Warsharks   
  
and the Berserk Fuhrer were on one side, and on the other...Blade gaped at the Warshark   
  
he'd be piloting. It was black with gold and silver highlights. Light blue titanium armor   
  
was beginning to be attached by robotic arms. Instead of one, three missile launcher ports   
  
were being attached to the Warsharks back. An odd mechanism Blade didn't recognize   
  
was being wired into the jaws, and the Laser Cannons attached to the sides were much   
  
sleeker as well. "The Warshark X." Sara said grandly. "When can I test it out?" Blade   
  
asked. "Two weeks from today." Sara said.  
  
(For the Backdraft, Deception, is a way of life) 


End file.
